


Daughter of the Blacks

by elara0502azalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Explicit Language, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sane Tom Riddle, morally grey golden trio, not so ignorant harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elara0502azalea/pseuds/elara0502azalea
Summary: Harry potter is about to enter his 6th year at Hogwart. But with entry of a new girl how will things take turn? Is the Light side of the war really what Harry thought to be, or are they hiding something? Discovering the truth will not be easy.....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my first fanfic. I hope that you like it as much as I loved writing it. Leave a review and let me know your ideas too.  
> I don’t own Harry Potter  
> Good day to all!

Seventeen years....it had been seventeen bloody years since she left wizarding Britain. Seventeen years since she saw her family. Seventeen years since she walked past the chattering and noisy Diagon Alley. Seventeen years since the bloody massacre happened and ruined the lives of so many people.  
She clearly remembers the day when she first took the beautiful, tiny and crying child in her arms and vowed to protect, love and care for her until her dying breath.  
Cassiopeia Black glanced to her right smiling fondly at her. The child had now grown up to be a beautiful, young and fierce woman. Her heart swelled with warmth and pride watching the way her granddaughter had grown up.  
“Are you ready darling?”  
“Yes grandmother” was the reply.  
The duo made their way to the goblin at the high table. With the clearing of throat the goblin looked up from hi paperwork and sneered at the intruder. The sneer dropped as soon as the small creature saw who stood in front of him.  
“Merry meet, Griphook.”  
“Merry meet. To what do we owe a pleasure of your visit Madam Black?”  
“We would like to meet the Black family manager, Grentle and bank manager Ragnok sir goblin.”  
“Very well. Please follow me.”

 

It took them nearly 4 hours to get the inheritance test done, claim the inheritances, settle all the business with the vaults and properties. Cassiopeia could only sneer at the amount of loss the Black family had gone through these past years.  
“Dumbledore is going to have a fit.”  
“You are right darling. Its high time the old coot learns not to meddle with the Blacks.”  
Only when the pair left the room did Ragnok allow himself to breathe a sigh of relief and then grin menacingly. Albus Dumbledore had no idea what storm was coming for him. Its about time things changed in the wizarding world and for the better.  
“Welcome back Lady Elara Azalea Black.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elara and Cassiopeia meet Kreacher and find about the truth of Regulus' death. They come across an important piece of information. How will Elara deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here is the first chapter. Thank you to all the readers. Leave a review and let me know your ideas and thoughts too.  
> I don’t own Harry Potter.  
> Good day to all!

**BLACK FAMILY CHATEAU, FRANCE**

Cassiopeia and Elara sat in the living room of Chateau Salon. The lounge was a large lovely room with cream coloured walls, black and white marble inlay, gleaming white marble flooring and large windows. The room was decorated with burgundy sofas with matching black and white coffee and side tables.

"Mable, we will need tea with some light snacks," Cassiopeia ordered and watched as the house elf quickly got to work.

The visit to Gringotts had taken them longer as anticipated. Cassiopeia couldn't believe that Sirius had been so ignorant; he basically had let Dumbledore treat him like a puppet and manipulate him. She knew Sirius's mother, Walburga had lost all hope when the boy had been sorted into Gryffindor, but to blindly follow the leader of the light to the point where it eventually led to his death was concerning.

There was a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Elara's worried face. "You should take some rest, grandma. It's been a tiring day."

"No, no. I'm all right sweetheart. Just the actions of our family members have been embarrassing enough to destroy the Black's reputation."

"Very well. But when all the work is done you are going straight to your room and get rest." Elara said sternly. At that moment Cassiopeia noted how much the girl resembled her father.

"Okay. Since you want to move to Grimmauld Place, we need to make sure it's in the right condition to be inhabited." Cassiopeia said in a dry tone. At this Elara chuckled heartily. "Your dry humour never ceases to amaze me, grandma." Cassiopeia shook the head at her antics.

"Yeah well, let's get started now, Kreacher."

With a pop sound, a very old and lanky looking house-elf in poor clothing and condition made his presence aware. The house-elf looked at Cassiopeia with wide eyes.

"Mistress Cassiopeia is alive. Mistress calls for Kreacher." With that, the old elf burst into tears but soon regained his composure. Kreacher has had a nice relationship with Cassiopeia. The old woman treated everyone with respect and had doted on Kreacher's former master Regulus.

"Hello, Kreacher. How are you?"

"Oh, mistress is always so kind to poor Kreacher! I'm well mistress now that you have returned." Kreacher spoke in a vice full of respect for the old witch.

"Kreacher I would like you to meet someone." With that, she gestured towards Elara. Elara smiled fondly and nodded her head in greeting. "Surely you remember Kreacher your young mistress Elara." After listening Kreacher threw himself at Elara's leg and sobbed. "My young mistress has returned. Kreacher is so happy. Young mistress will bring back family honour." Elara patted her hand on his head.

" Yes, Kreacher. We will bring back glory to our house. House of Black will rise again. But please refrain yourself from getting emotional now. We need to ask you something important."

"Of course mistress. But first Kreacher requests you to bind Kreacher to yourself and give an order." Elara narrowed her eyes at his statement. " Why do you say that Kreacher?" The house elf grumbled under his breath.

"When the old headmaster was in a meeting one day, Kreacher heard the blood traitor master Sirius talking to the wolf that if he dies then all the wealth of Noble Black family, all properties and Kreacher to be left for the ungrateful half-blood child who defeated the Dark Lord."

"What meeting?"

"The meeting of The Order of the Phoenix. Blood traitor master used our home for all meetings. The blood traitor redheads came to live last summer."

Cassiopeia pursed her lips as her frown deepened. Sirius had left everything for the Potter boy. Potter's were a known light family, not to mention the Potter boy was under Dumbledore's thumb. The thought of Black family secrets in the hands of Dumbledore made her gaze darken. Not to mention the Weasley's living in their manor though they had a place for themselves. How Elara was pissed! She knew that Sirius was a reckless Gryffindor but he clearly had kept the hate for Walburga close to his heart. Trying to keep her frustration in control Elara glance at the house elf and said, "Very well then. Please stand in front and hold my hand Kreacher."

Elara took Kreacher's left hand in her own left one- "I, Lady Elara Azalea Black do bind the house elf Kreacher to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and my extension myself. As I have declared, so mote it be." With that, a thread of white light appeared and dissolved in their entwined hands. A clean towel with Black family crest now covered the elf's body instead of tattered clothing. Also, the elf looked soberer than before. Elara wondered why Sirius hadn't performed the binding ceremony himself. Cassiopeia broke the short silence

"Kreacher, we want to know everything that happened after we left. What happened to Regulus?" At the mention of his former master Kreacher's eyes got teary again, Elara too was listening with rapt attention.

"Oh, master Regulus was broken, mistress. He did not talk to anyone and kept himself locked in his room. He did not come for dinner with mistress Walburga too. Mistress Walburga was furious and she punished him every day. Kreacher remembers he had to heal master's injuries every night. He always got nasty cuts and bruises, sometimes nasty cruciatus curse also. But master Regulus never said anything. It was like master Regulus was not living." By now tears freely flowed down the elf's face as he recalled the torturous days Regulus went through. Cassiopeia was furiously wiping away her tears while trying to not lose her control. Walburga was not in her right mind but she didn't have the nerve to lift a finger on Regulus or Cassiopeia would have ripped her off to shreds. Clearly, the old woman had taken Cassiopeia's absence as a ticket to torture her own son for the sake of pleasure.

Elara on the other hand, swallowed the lump in her throat thickly while trying to control her tears. She placed a hand on Kreacher's shoulder and nodded so that he could continue.

"Then one day the Dark Lord ordered master Regulus' presence with Kreacher. With master's permission, Kreacher volunteered to assist the Dark Lord to a cave. As soon as Kreacher landed there, he could sense very dark magic. The Dark Lord then forced Kreacher to drink a basin of burning potion. It was very nasty and Kreacher thought that he would die. The Dark Lord left Kreacher there, but Kreacher escaped and told master Regulus everything.

Master Regulus told Kreacher to take him to that cave but return back home. When master Regulus came back he was disturbed in his mind. He was not his usual self. He was very afraid of something. But before master Regulus died he gave Kreacher a gold locket and practically begged to destroy it anyway because it was dangerous. But the magic on the locket was too dark and powerful and could not destroy it. So Kreacher kept it safe in master's study.

Kreacher also remembers that master Regulus made a fake gold locket to replace it. Kreacher wanted to go with the master to the cave but was ordered not to. Then master never came back."

Elara was stunned, "Is the locket still safe, Kreacher?" she asked worriedly. The elf nodded in agreement. "I want you to fetch that locket and bring it immediately. With a pop, Kreacher went away and seconds later was back with a locket of heavy gold having serpentine S in a glittering green inlay in the front. Elara, however, frowned as soon as the locket touched her hand; something was very wrong with it. Very, very dark magic seemed to be embedded in it. Cassiopeia was silent during the whole ordeal but before she could ask anything Elara spoke up, "Grandmother, I need to research on this locket. It's heavily drowned in some of the foulest magic. Kreacher take me to master Regulus' study. He must have had some information on what it is." Cassiopeia nodded her head knowing it was futile to argue with her. Elara always did what she thought was necessary, at any cost. With a pop, Elara and Kreacher disappeared and Cassiopeia retired to her chambers for a much-needed rest.

* * *

**12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON**

Elara appeared with Kreacher in a very dusty study. Parchments, scrolls, quills, inkpot all lay haphazardly on the desk. There was a board on one of the walls covered in Daily Prophet clippings and other important information. She started looking around the study table first and then each and every bookshelf but found nothing.

"Master Regulus kept important stuff in his hidden place, mistress. Kreacher will help you." And then Kreacher turned towards the very end of the bookshelf and within seconds appeared a hidden locker. "Master Regulus told Kreacher about this before leaving. The gold locket was kept here."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

In the small locker, she found Regulus' personal journal and a copy of a book-'Secrets of the Darkest Arts'

Flipping through pages after pages she finally found what she wanted to know. It wasn't difficult to piece two and two together. "Kreacher take us back to Black Chateau." They disappeared from the study.

* * *

**BLACK FAMILY CHATEAU, FRANCE**

Cassiopeia was waiting for Elara to come back when seconds later she saw her granddaughter absolutely exhausted and tensed.

"What happened, darling? What did you find out?"

"It is worse than I thought. Grandmother, do you know what is a Horcrux?" At her question, Cassiopeia nodded her head in disagreement.

"A Horcrux is an object in which one conceals a part of their soul."

"Conceals a part of their soul? I'm afraid I'm not catching it." Elara sighed and explained. "Breaking your soul and keeping the part hidden in an object; a way to gain immortality." At this all colour drained from the older witch's face, "You mean to say that Salazar Slytherin's Locket is Lord Voldemort's Horcrux?" Elara nodded her head.

The silence was thick. Elara finally said, " I think a family meeting is in order. The upcoming war is not going to be easy on anyone."

"You are right, dear. We will schedule it for the day after tomorrow. I'll take care of the submissive to be sent." Cassiopeia said and left the room.

"Kreacher."

"Yes, mistress."

" We will move in Grimmauld Place three days from now. Please make sure it is in proper condition. Ask two more elves to help you."

"As mistress says. Kreacher will make the home ready for you."

"Also Kreacher tell no one about this locket. Not even others from the family. It has to be secret between the three of us."

"Kreacher will not speak a word about the gold locket."

"Thank you. You may go now. Please take some rest, have a good meal and start with your work tomorrow." The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Elara sighed heavily while rubbing her hands on her face. The day had been very hectic. She glanced at the locket one more time. She will make sure the locket id destroyed. She will make sure Regulus did not die in vain. She will make sure her father did not die in vain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: How will Harry react when he finds about the Black lordship claiming? How will Dumbledore react to the same? And what will be views of Black family members on the meeting?  
> Let me know if you liked the chapter. Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief insight on Harry's summer. Also Cassiopeia being alive all this time is revealed to the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m not myself happy with this chapter. It’s more like a filler. But I would like to thank all the readers. Leave a review and let me know your ideas and thoughts too.  
> I don’t own Harry Potter.  
> Good day to all!

**NO. 4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGHING, SURREY**

It was early August night and Harry sat on the edge of his bed. He was looking at the photographs of Sirius and himself, laughing merrily on Christmas Day. The photograph had silently been taken by Hermione who had exclaimed- "Harry! Family pictures on Christmas are a must."

Looking at the laughing man in the picture, all Harry could feel was numbness. A pain so powerful he had cried himself to sleep for the next two weeks after Sirius' death. A part of him blamed himself for his godfather's death. Had Harry not been so recklessly stupid, Sirius would have been alive. A part of him blamed Voldemort, for he was the monster who had sent false visions of his father being tortured. But most of all he hated Bellatrix who killed Sirius.

Harry still could not believe how he had cast an unforgivable on Bella bitch that night at the ministry. Yes, he wanted nothing more than to kill the insane woman the next time he saw her. But it was Harry who has used the cruciatus curse! Truth was that Harry was a bit scared of himself.

Sighing in defeat he closed the album and tried to desperately concentrate on his summer homework. Despite the fact that he was utterly exhausted from his chores, he only had his free time at night to study a bit. It was approximately an hour later when he glanced at the alarm clock to check time. It was almost midnight and Harry moved to sit beside the window for some fresh air.

'Deep breaths, Harry, deep breaths.' Was the mantra that went on and on in his head.

Suddenly his gaze stopped on a letter that arrived two days ago.

"Shit," Harry exclaimed. He had totally forgotten about Dumbledore to pick him up. He hadn't packed or informed the Dursley's either. As though he had received an electric shock, the raven-haired teenager hastily staggered towards his bed and bent down to get his trunk from under. Opening it, he started throwing everything within reach from the trunk. Most of his books and school-related things were already there. He lobbed a set of robes and, two spell books and a packet of clasps across the room. Finally, all his things were packed and the teenager was more than ready to leave Surrey. He thankfully didn't have to worry about Hedwig. Harry had already sent her to the Burrow when he received the letter from the headmaster.

He desperately wanted to fly on his broomstick and reach the Burrow to meet his friends. Harry hadn't heard from them the whole summer, but Hermione's birthday letter had explained the whole situation how she and Ron were forbidden to send him any letter for the fear of being tracked down by death eaters. Harry was furious at headmaster for that but his anger had calmed down relatively afterwards.

" It's one o' clock. He said he'd be here by midnight." Harry never realized when he fell asleep, waiting for Dumbledore to come and rescue him.

"Freak, get up...freak" the shrill voice of aunt Petunia woke Harry up from his peaceful slumber.

"I'm up aunt Petunia," Harry yelled moodily. His morning had already been pissed thinking the headmaster had lied to him. Oh, how he wanted to strangle him!

"Don't speak to me in that tone boy. Get up and make breakfast for Dudders." Grumbling under his breath, Harry performed his morning routine before going to the kitchen. It was a little later when Harry was in the middle of making enormous breakfast for Dudley and aunt Petunia ranting on how ungrateful he was, that the doorbell rang. The horse-shaped woman moved quickly to open the door and all colour seemed to drain from her face.

"Petunia, I'm here to take Mr Potter as he might have already informed you." Severus Snape spoke in a monotone voice. Petunia did not ant any of the neighbours seeing the freaks so she quickly invited him in and closed the door behind. Meanwhile, Harry had come out of the kitchen hearing his name.

"Professor, I thought Dumble..."

"Headmaster was a bit busy to come and pick you up himself. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to meet you late though." Harry sighed at his taunt and quickly went to his bedroom to retrieve his things. The potions master, however, stood awkwardly in the living room not even bothering to take the offered seat. He was silently observing the muggle household with distaste. On the walls, he saw family pictures of the three Dursley 's, but the not even one of the Potter brat. Petunia sighed heavily and cleared her throat. She was a bit worried. She didn't know if Harry had told anyone about the way Dursley's treated him. Before she could ask anything to Snape, Harry barged in the living room with his trunk.

"Professor, I'm ready." Without wasting a second the potions master was out of the horribly clean muggle house, making his way towards the nearest park with Harry slightly jogging beside him.

"Professor could you please walk a bit slowly."

"Don't whine Potter. The faster I escort to the Weasley's, the less time we'll be forced to spend in each other's company." Quickly finding a spot he asked Harry, "Have you apparated before?" Harry nodded his head in disagreement.

Holding out his left arm Severus said, "Well then I suggest you hold onto my arm firmly. We do not want any accidents to be happening to the boy-who-lived now, do we?" Harry had a scowl on his face but before he could retort, there was an unfamiliar tug on his belly button and the ground beneath him disappeared. A second later Harry found himself gasping for breath and standing in front of Burrow. He looked around to find Severus already leaving.

* * *

**THE BURROW, OTTERY St CATCHPOLE, DEVON, ENGLAND**

Harry entered the kitchen where Molly immediately spotted him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh! Harry. So good to see you. How did you get here?"

"Professor Snape just dropped me off."

"Ah! Not to worry. Have you had breakfast yet?" Harry nodded 'no'

"Well then settle down. I'll make something for you. Give me five minutes dearie." As Molly got to work footsteps could be heard and Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione bickering as usual. He just stood there watching as his bushy-haired friends lightly scolded Ron for being so irresponsible.

"I'm with Hermione on this mate." This caught their attention.

"Harry" Hermione flung her arms around the raven-haired boy while Ron gave him a brotherly hug. After the pleasantries and a hearty breakfast, the golden trio went to Ron's room so that they couldn't be disturbed. Seeing Hermione's serious expression Harry remained quite.

"Harry we thought to tell you before anyone else does. We know you don't like things being kept from you. It's pretty important. Harry nodded for her to continue. "Well, Dumbledore went to Gringotts to meet the Black Family Manager. Apparently, he went to read Sirius' final will. According to his will, Sirius left you everything including the money in the family vaults and the properties. He even left you Kreacher. Sirius made you his heir. But the will now stand 'null and void' as Dumbledore was told."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Let me finish. It was 'null and void' because just a week before the official will read, the Black family Lordship was claimed."

" How is that possible?" Now the raven-haired boy was genuinely confused. He did not know a thing about lordships and all. Ron took his chance and explained.

"Harry, Sirius never reclaimed his lordship after returning from Azkaban. Also, Sirius died childlessly but made you his heir. Since you are not Black by blood, the lordship can be gained by immediate next member closest to the Sirius by blood. Which in this case the Order suspects to be Bellatrix, you know because she was the eldest daughter."

"What?" now Harry lost his composure. The woman who killed Sirius got everything that was rightfully Sirius'. Harry wasn't interested in the money or properties but Bellatrix getting everything wasn't acceptable. Why couldn't Draco get it?

"Calm down Harry. No one knows that we know about it." Hermione hissed.

"Then how did you know about?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione tried to avoid his gaze and said, "I might have eavesdropped on some of the Order meetings." Ron snorted and Harry couldn't keep his chuckle.

"We'll figure it out, Harry."

* * *

**MALFOY MANOR, WHILTSHIRE, ENGLAND**

Narcissa Malfoy sighed contently while sipping her tea. Unexpectedly, life had been different to what Narcissa had imagined with the Dark Lord's return. She had thought the Dark Lord would immediately want to continue the same shady warpath that led to his destruction. Thankfully that wasn't the case. She herself has had many insightful conversations with the Dark Lord. He would ask her about her opinions too. Being born in the Black family, Narcissa had a fair knowledge about politics which Voldemort greatly approved of.

He still wanted to rule the wizarding world but not at the cost of bloodshed. He was going more political. Also killing Harry Potter wasn't his first priority. Life was better, Narcissa could say. Safe for her son, safe for her family.

As on cue the doors to the living room opened revealing Lucius strolling towards his wife along with the Dark Lord. Quickly getting up she smiled, "Good morning, My Lord."

Voldemort was a handsome man. He had regained his original features with the help of a dark ritual after gaining his body. Now he looked like a man in his late twenties. "Good morning, Narcissa." He greeted her kissing her cheeks lightly. The trio was in the middle of discussing their upcoming meeting and then what mind healers said about the Lestranges' condition when a beautiful barn owl came swooping in perching right on Narcissa's shoulder. She untied the letter from the owl's leg which immediately flew away.

'Dear Narcissa,

I know this a very sudden and abrupt way of communication, for which I deeply apologise. I would like to invite you and your family for lunch tomorrow at Black Family Manor, Chateau. I am hoping we can discuss all the past details and questions that may have risen because of my sudden appearance. I assure you I will answer them as truthfully as possible

With love,

Cassiopeia Black.

P.S: The letter is a portkey and will activate at 11 am sharp tomorrow. It is keyed to activate on your magical signature.'

Narcissa sucked a sharp breath and Lucius took the letter from her reading it. With furrowed eyebrows the Dark Lord said. "You both attend this lunch and get all the information you can get. Cassiopeia being alive all these years may prove to be in our favour."

Nothing was said after that. All of them waiting anxiously for the meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Next update will be soon. The black family meeting will be something none of them expected. Also some insight on who exactly is Elara.  
> Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Lucius attend the family meeting, however it did not go as any of them expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I want to clear that Cassiopeia Black is the elder sister of Dorea Black and thus Sirius’ aunt. In canon she dies in the year 1992.   
> Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all the lovely readers and people who have left kudos. it means a lot guys. Leave reviews and comments and share your ideas. I would love to incorporate them in my story.  
> I don’t own Harry Potter.  
> Good day to all!

BLACK FAMILY, CHATEAU ,FRANCE

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco landed gracefully in the receiving room of the Black Manor. A sound of another pop made them aware of someone else’s arrival. Narcissa turned around to see Bellatrix along with her husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

“You were invited too, Bella?” Narcissa asked politely

“Yes we received an owl yesterday by aunt Cassiopeia. I obviously accepted; had to see for myself how she has been.” Bellatrix replied in a haughty manner.

“And does our Lord know that you have come here today?” Lucius’ question made her stiffen. Bellatrix had been trying to escape from the Nott’s Manor in order to avoid the mind healers, and seeing her reaction she had not told this piece of information to Voldemort. 

Before their conversation could go any further, the doors to the receiving room opened and a house elf walked in  
“Mistress Cassiopeia be waiting for you all in the living room. Please follow Mable.”

The group of five followed the house elf as directed. The house elf wearing clean clothes with Black Family Crest on it did not go unnoticed either. However, neither of them were expecting the company of Tonks family.

Cassiopeia paused her conversation with Ted Tonks to greet her newly arrived guests “Welcome to Black Family Chateau, Lord Malfoy and Lord Lestrange. I thank you all for accepting our invitation.” Lucius bowed stiffly and kissed her knuckles in a formal greeting followed by Rodolphus.

Draco on his own part observed Cassiopeia. The old witch was in every sense, regal. Her aura demanded immediate respect from the onlookers.

The awkward silence however was broken by Bellatrix’s screeching voice “What are you doing here?” Bellatrix spat directly at Andromeda. 

“I invited them Bellatrix. Any callous words towards my guests will not be appreciated.” Cassiopeia said sharply while Bella still glared at her sister with hatred. “Let us all sit down so we can talk without hassles. I don’t want to lose my temper over any of your stupid tantrums.” 

They all sat down while Cassiopeia ordered tea and snacks for everyone. Lucius was quite the whole time, for he did not know what to say. First, there had been an invitation from Narcissa’s supposed dead aunt and now he was sipping tea with blood-traitors and mudbloods. Merlin, he was having a headache already.

“Aunt Cassi, where were you all these years. We thought you were dead.” Narcissa spoke putting her cup down.

“All in time, Cissa darling. First there is someone you’ll need an introduction to.” Cassiopeia said. “Mable please inform Lady Black to come in the living room.”

“Yes mistress.”Lucius spluttered while Rodolphus choked on his tea.

“Lady Black?” Bellatrix shouted.

“Yes, Lady Black. We can’t let the lordship of our house go into the hands of other family when our heiress is alive now, can we?” 

Cassiopeia’s cryptic words weren’t understood by anyone. Seconds later though, the doors to the living room opened and everyone saw as a young woman stepped in. She had dark brown wavy hair reaching her waist. Sharp features, high cheekbones a small button rose and rosy lips. Her long eyelashes framing her stormy grey eyes; the stormy grey eyes being the most prominent prove of her Black heritage. She wore dark green robes with Black family crest and the lordship ring proudly. Making her way to stand beside her grandmother she smiled slightly.

“I would like to introduce Elara Azalea Black, daughter of Regulus Black and Azalea Black.” Cassiopeia announced with pride in her voice. Rodolphus and Lucius paled even further while Narcissa tried to overcome her shock. Bellatrix got angrier with each passing moment.

“Regulus would have never touched that mudblood.” Bellatrix snarled viciously.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop and now Elara’s attention was on her aunt. Like a predator walking towards it’s prey, Elara gently glided standing directly in front of the mad woman. “ This is the first and the last time that you have disrespected my mother in my presence. If I hear you call my mother such vile names, I won’t hesitate to rip your throat with my bare hands, dear aunt. Be careful next time and learn to watch that filthy tongue of yours else there be consequences.” Elara whispered in a dangerous voice. The other occupants of the room became deathly quiet at the threat.

“How dare you threaten me you filthy mudblood.” Without wasting another moment Bellatrix took out her wand and was about to cast the torture curse when Elara wandlessly summoned Bellatrix’s wand. With another wave of wandless magic Bellatrix was silenced and tied down by ropes. “You need to reminded dear aunt on how to treat the Head of your family.” Elara spoke in a calm voice.

Draco and Nymphadora were snickering. Draco was particularly amused and impressed by his new sister knowing how insane Bellatrix could be. Turning her attention towards other guests Elara said, “It seems the meeting did not begin as we anticipated. I apologise for that. Let’s all settle down, there are things to discuss and no time to waste.” Elara sat between Cassiopeia and Draco.

Rodolphus had a hard time to hide his smile at his wife’s condition so he left her on the floor while taking a seat with his friend. Bellatrix glared at everybody and said something, but no words came out.

“Elara and I came back to England about two weeks ago. After getting all her inheritances checked, the Black Family ring accepted her as the new head of the family.” Cassiopeia started. 

“Aunt Cassi, you said Elara was heiress Black.” Narcissa was confused a bit.

“Perhaps you should start from the beginning Grandmother.” Elara suggested.

“Yes, perhaps you should start from who is Azalea grandmother.” Draco piped his voice. Elara snickered at her cousin’s glee. 

“Azalea Robinson was a muggleborn who apparently had transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts because of her parents’ death. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and was attending the 6th year much like Regulus. It was also the year Regulus took the dark mark under Walburga’s pressure. I obviously was unaware of this fact or else I would have never allowed it.

Azalea was the best thing that could have happened to Regulus. In his bad time she was the only support he had. Regulus properly courted her, but they kept their relationship hidden. The war was on it’s peak and the Dark Lord was slaughtering muggleborns like pigs, to rid the wizarding society off their dirty blood.” Cassiopeia snarled viciously at that. The death eaters present paled seeing the old witch angry. Narcissa on the other hand observed Elara carefully and was surprised to see her face blank of all emotions. 

“Then in November 1978 I received a letter from Regulus stating that Azalea was pregnant and that they wanted help. I wasn’t happy at all but after meeting the couple for the first time together, all my doubts cleared. Regulus looked so happy. Azalea also informed me that she took an inheritance test after moving to England and found that she was the heiress to the long lost line of Shafiq. Not wanting the attention of either Voldemort or Dumbledore, she kept the inheritance a secret.

I contacted uncle Arcturus personally. He was not happy that Regulus took the dark mark and that he was in a relationship with a supposed mudblood. After clearing all the confusion he met them both and eventually warmed up to Azalea. Only Arcturus, Kreacher and I knew about their relationship. They got married on Yule 1978 where Arcturus himself performed the binding ceremony of their marriage.   
To keep his granddaughter and great grandchild safe, Arcturus suggested that Azalea be homeschooled for the remaining year. Azalea lived with me while Regulus went to Hogwarts and pretended to be Walburga’s perfect son.

Things went downhill one day. It was mid-July and azalea and i were in Diagon Alley for some business. The death eaters suddenly appeared in the alley attacking people. Soon they were fighting off some wizards in hooded robes. It was chaos everywhere. We were hiding when suddenly two wizards threw vicious curses at Azalea and me. It was like they were targeting us specifically. I tried my best to fight them off, but they were too fast. One of their spells hit azalea directly on her womb and I was forced to floo her to the manor. Azalea went into labor soon. Elara was born but the healers couldn’t save Azalea.”

Cassiopeia tried her best to maintain her composure but failed miserably when the traitorous tears escaped her eyes. She had come to see Azalea as her daughter and her death had hurt so much. Narcissa had her mouth covered in horror. They now knew why the witty and charming Ravenclaw muggleborn never came back, which had caused gossip mongers to say vile things about her. Lucius and Rodolphus felt guilty but Bellatrix seemed smug which wasn’t ignored by either Cassiopeia or Elara.

“Regulus was never the same again. The only time we had a glimpse of his smile were the moments he spent with his daughter. October 1979 uncle Arcturus received a letter from Walburga informing us about Regulus’ death. Uncle Arcturus seemed broken and he ordered us to be hidden until the time was right for Elara’s safety. Some time after we heard that Sirius and Bellatrix were sent to Azkaban for being death eaters.”

“Grandfather Arcturus was ashamed of uncle Sirius and dear aunt Bella, so he changed his will making me the heiress over uncle Sirius.” Elara continued.

For some time no one spoke. Elara and Cassiopeia gave them time to let the words sink in. Narcissa stood up and drew Elara in to tight hug while silently crying and apologising to her. Elara sighed well naturedly and returned the hug with equal love. To clear the tense atmosphere, Elara first cancelled the spells off Bellatrix and then turned her full attention to her brother and sister. She listened intently to their time spent at Hogwarts and how the auror training program was fairing to Dora. Nymphadora and Draco seemed to enjoy each other’s company too. The adults were in their own world, although the guests seemed to keep throwing cautious glances in Bellatrix’s direction. 

Suddenly her hand brushed along Draco’s arm making him flinch and stiffen. Elara narrowed her eyes asking if he was okay. Clearly he wasn’t and kept his eyes away from Bellatrix. Elara non verbally used legilimency on Draco to see Bellatrix torture the poor boy with the cruciatus curse, constantly telling him to be prepared for taking the dark mark. She saw as the woman threatened Draco not to tell anyone about the torture or else the punishment would be worse. As she pulled herself out of Draco’s mind, the boy gasped loudly gaining others’ attention. Elara also knew about the ministry fiasco and uncle Sirius had died. Now was the time to teach her aunt some lessons.

“It seems aunt Bella that hurting not just people but members of your family is quite a hobby of yours. First you killed uncle Sirius and now poor Draco.” Lucius inhaled sharply at the mention of his son and asked, ‘Apologies Lady Black, but what do you mean by Draco getting hurt.”

“I’m not sure how you haven’t noticed this yourself when your son keeps flinching and squirming in his aunt’s presence. Bellatrix had been torturing dear brother and trying to force him to become a death eater.”

“How dare you Bella, how dare you touch my son!” Narcissa snapped

“He needs to be ready for the Dark Lord.” Bellatrix snarled.

“If the Dark Lord wanted him to be his follower, he would have said so himself Bella. You don’t have to do his bidding.” Rodolphus exclaimed. The relationship between his wife and himself was strained but he had loved Draco truly, for he could never have a son of his own.

“He is our Lord, it is our duty to raise our children so they can serve him.” 

Narcissa was beyond furious now. How dare her sister torture her child? To everyone’s surprise Narcissa slapped Bellatrix hard on her face. Before Bellatrix could retaliate, Lucius stood in front of his wife while Rodolphus tried to hold his wife in place. 

Lucius asked his son, “Why didn’t you tell this Draco?”

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, “Aunt Bella threatened not o tell anyone or the punishments would be worse.” He kept his eyes down. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he was surprised to see Nymphadora comforting him. Bellatrix spoke again, “Yes dear nephew, and now that our secret training is out i would not have any qualms to punish you properly. You little piece of shit, wait until i get my hands on you.” Elara who was trying very hard to keep her temper in check snapped and the temperature of the room seemed to drop. Rodolphus pushed her away from his as soon as he felt family magic wrap itself around Bellatrix. The said woman was now panicking, good for her he thought.

“You’ve been nothing but a disgrace to the family. Your loyalty wavered to your own head of house and you swore allegiance to another Lord. You disrespected your husband and House of Lestrange when you decided to have affair outside your marriage.” No one looked surprise at this revelation, not even her husband. While Bellatrix fumed in anger.

“You were sent to Azkaban for torturing the Lord and Lady Longbottom. But you continued to torture people for mere entertainment. You tortured your own nephew and killed a member of the Black Family. I see no reason why I shouldn’t take appropriate actions as Grandfather Arcturus allowed me in his final will.”

Cassiopeia smirked at Bellatrix’s horrified expression. The woman had aid the bed for herself.

“I, Lady Elara Azalea Black, hereby disown Bellatrix Lestrange nee’ Black from the Black Family on accounts of harming members of her own family and the disloyalty towards the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. As i have declared so mote it."

Bellatrix fell to the floor writhing and trembling in pain, requesting for the pain to stop. Family magic reacted violently leaving her body and punishing her at the same time for hurting the members of Black Family. Her screams filled the room sending shivers down the spines of the occupants. Draco was terrified at the sight in front of him. The only one who remained stoic was Elara. Lucius glanced in her direction and realized just how powerful the witch was. This was not just another person to be manipulated, she was the daughter of the Blacks and Lucius did not want to be on her wrong side. After what seemed like eternity the screams stopped and Bellatrix lay dead. No one dared to breathe.  
Swirling around Elara spoke directly to the Tonks, “You will give magical oaths that whatever happened here today will not reach the eyes and ears of another soul, especially Dumbledore.”

The three of them reluctantly gave in. Andromeda asked for some time to make a decision when Elara wished for her aunt to be brought back into the family fold. Rodolphus was a bit sad with his wife’s death but surprisingly held no qualms against Elara or the Black family when she apologised. Lucius hid his smile for only he knew the reason. Before leaving he thanked her profusely for saving his son. Narcissa was excited to have her niece and aunt back and invited them for lunch at their manor.  
When all the guests left Cassiopeia turned and hugged her granddaughter tightly. She was so proud of her and the way she handled the whole situation.

“We need to have a meeting with the Dark Lord soon.” Cassiopeia said.

“I already sent him a letter before coming here. All we need to do is wait for his reply. I don’t know how he will react to the death of his right hand.” Elara sighed. There was so much to be done.


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Bellatrix's death reaches the Dark Lord. Major decisions made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all the readers.   
> I don’t own Harry Potter.  
> Good day to all!

MALFOY MANOR, WHILTSHIRE, ENGLAND

Lord Voldemort stared at the lifeless body of his loyal follower. He wore an expressionless mask like a true Slytherin, but on the inside a whirlwind of questions swirled in his mind. Bellatrix had been one of his most loyal servants; always trying to please him. He was also aware of her true intentions towards him, one of lust and love but he never reciprocated them. To him, Bellatrix was just a source of mass chaos and destruction. If the woman would not have been so adept in the dark arts and her torture methods, he would have discarded her years ago.

But Lord Voldemort would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t disappointed in her. Ever since he gained back his sanity, he realized how many mistakes he had made and one of them was giving Bellatrix way too much leash resulting in the downfall of the Longbottom family. He realized that if he wanted to win this war, bloodshed was not the path to be chosen. The healers have already said that Azkaban had done irreversible damage to Bellatrix’s already insane personality, there was no chance for the mad woman to get healed and lead a normal life.  
So now he Dark Lord found himself not bothered by her demise at all. But his reaction would have definitely been different had he not got his wits back. Sure Bellatrix had been one of his powerful weapons, but since her escape from Azkaban, she had become a huge liability in his eyes. And now when she’s finally out of his way, he kept wondering how his former protégé die?

One thing was crystal clear that Bellatrix was one of the finest duellists in his ranks. Who actually had the nerve and power to kill such a formidable witch?

Out of the corner of his eyes he observed the rest of the occupants of the room. Severus’ face was as expressionless as ever, Barty a scowl on his face while the Malfoy’s looked relieved. Rodolphus unsurprisingly was happy with his wife’s demise and Rabastan surprisingly fuming in anger. With a deep breath he finally asked in a calm voice, startling the others out of their stupor

“What happened?”

For several tense moments neither the Malfoys nor Rodolphus spoke. With as much courage as he could muster, Rodolphus finally said, “The family magic reacted violently when Lady Black cast Bella out of the family, my Lord. Instead of just leaving her body or in worst case scenario leaving Bella a squib, , it seemed the family magic punished her for trying to harm Lady Black and other members of the Black Family.” He spoke in a firm voice and for a moment was pleased that his words didn’t just stumble out of his mouth.

Voldemort’s eyebrows were furrowed making his scowl deepen. Family Magic was a fickle thing and certainly not to be messed with; it had the power to assess the member of the family on its own. It was one of the most powerful pieces of magic and not even he could fight against it. Also in this case Family Magic passed it’s judgement, which meant Bellatrix must have done something incredibly stupid or insane despite being warned. The thought of facing the Black Family Magic made him shudder. However, if Cassiopeia wanted to cast Bellatrix out why didn’t she do it sooner? Why did she wait so many years to become the head of the family? Surely it wasn’t an irrational decision on her part, was it?

He knew Cassiopeia Black was a very practical woman. Although he had never met her personally for she had graduated Hogwarts before him he knew Cassiopeia want as prejudiced as the other pureblood. He had heard several times when Cassiopeia helped other students regardless of their house or blood status. On the outside his fellow classmates thought that he didn’t like Cassiopeia much ,but inside he had been quite impressed by the pureblood witch, especially how she handled the scandal where she announce she didn’t want to marry and create her own career. She had been one the finest Runic masters in the country but had abruptly disappeared about 17 years ago. And then she had sent him a letter this morning, wanting to meet him personally and discussing something important. Which brought him to the present question- Why the sudden appearance as Lady Black and what was she up to now?

His train of thoughts were abruptly halted when Lucius asked

“My lord?”

“What did Bellatrix do to provoke Cassiopeia and to be punished by the family magic, Lucius?” He asked his follower and friend looking him straight in the eye.

“Mt lord, I think you are misunderstood. Madam Black isn’t Lady Black.” He said clearing all the confusions. The furrow of his Lord’s eyebrow deepened further but thankfully Narcissa took charge to tell everything that happened at the meeting.

“My Lord it has come to our attention that I have a niece, Elara Azalea Black. She is Lady Black and head of the family now. She claimed the lordship shortly after her 17th birthday and that was the reason the meeting was called.” Narcissa said with a smile on her face. She had taken an instant liking to her niece, especially after she so selflessly helped Draco.

“I did not know that Sirius Black had a daughter.”

“My Lord, she id Regulus’ daughter not Sirius’.”

His eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened, “ A bastard...”

“Not a bastard, my Lord. Apparently Regulus married shortly after his 6th year. Grandfather Arcturus and aunt Cassiopeia knew about the marriage and Azalea’s pregnancy.” 

Slowly and patiently Narcissa told the Dark Lord about Regulus and azalea’s marriage. She told him about the massacre in Diagon Alley that led to Azalea’s death and how Arcturus wanted his great granddaughter safe from all the ruckus of the war. Then she proceeded to tell what happened at the meeting and how Bellatrix was a constant nuisance despite being warned not to insult Lady Black’s late mother.   
Voldemort was surprised when he heard about Azalea’s lineage. The Shafiq’s were one the most important family in the history of Wizarding Britain, not to mention the fact they were descendants of both Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. How had he not noticed the heiress of such prominent family before?

“The final blow was when Elara found out that Bella used to torture Draco on a regular basis and trying to make him submit to become a death eater.” Narcissa stopped her charade.”

“She abused Draco?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“And why didn’t Draco tell about this to anyone?”

“She threatened him, my Lord.” Narcissa spoke with rage in her eyes and nails digging in her palms. The Dark Lord too was furious. He had clearly mentioned it to Bellatrix when the question popped up that Draco will not be joining the ranks until he was prepared to do so himself. The bloody woman had dome the exact opposite as he ordered.

“He clearly needed the lessons and appropriate training so that he could be useful in future, my lord.” Finally Rabastan exploded and all gazes landed on him.

“I clearly mentioned to keep little Malfoy out of this Rabastan, didn’t I?” Voldemort’s eyes bore into his.

“Clearly the little piece of shit was unworthy that is hwy you refused, my Lord. Bella was just trying to help him prove his true potential.” Rabastan exclaimed. 

“How dare you speak like that about my son!” Lucius shouted.

“You knew about the abuse.” Narcissa all but whispered.

“Of course i knew about it. I helped her too.” He spoke with a cocky smirk on his face.

“And look what that bitch did to Bella, my Bella. I’m going to kill that whore who caused Bella so much pain.” He exploded in rage and in a blur of movement Rodolphus pulled out his wand and pinned his brother down at the feet of the Dark Lord.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing Rodolphus? Untie me now, I won’t be ashamed in front of the Dark Lord.” Rabastan spat at his brother.

“You have done enough things to be ashamed of, brother. Like sleeping with your brother’s wife behind his back.” All colour drained from Rabastan’s face. 

“Don’t look at me like that brother. I’ve known about you and Bella for a while now. But I wanted to hear it myself from either one of you and today you have accepted that you loved my wife. However, it is not my place to punish you.” 

Turning to the Dark Lord Rodolphus continued, “The day we took the dark mark, we swore our allegiance to you my Lord. Therefore it is not my place to punish your follower.” Voldemort was stunned with Rodolphus’ loyalty towards him and was grateful for that. The other Lestrange brother was cackling madly making the others frown.

“The Dark Lord won’t punish me brother. He will reward me after he sees how worthy we have made Draco for him. He will...”

Before more words could come out, Narcissa who had totally lost her temper punched him square in the face not even bothering to look at the others. Barty and Lucius moved quickly to grab her, not wanting her to be punished by Voldemort later. The said person just stopped them with a wave of his hand and let the Black woman take out her pent up and justified anger.

In reality, Voldemort was amused at Narcissa’s antics. He considered her to be a good friend and seeing the calm woman lose her composure was endearing. At the display he concluded that he never wanted to be on her bad side.

“That will be enough Narcissa.” He ordered and she stopped immediately.

“What do you suggest would be the appropriate punishment for your brother, Rodolphus?” he asked making the others look at him confusingly. He never asked for others opinions’, but wanted to change the fact for those truly loyal to him.

“My Lord, Rabastan truly has been affected by his time in Azkaban. The healers have said too that there is little hope for my brother to live a normal life.”

“I’m not insane.” Rabastan spat while squirming and trying to free himself.

“You are to remain at the Yaxley’s, Rabastan until i give you further orders. You will not be going on any missions or raids until I deem you fit enough to be back.” Rabastan smirked at this. Of course he wouldn’t be punished. The Dark Lord will soon announce him as his most loyal follower.

“However, I order Rodolphus to cast Rabastan out of the family for what he has done to you.” Lucius was relieved o hear this; justice had been served. Rabasatn’s face changed from mocking to thunderous to fear in moments as he writhed in pain when magic began to leave his body. He was conscious enough to face the Dark Lord though, “I worshipped the ground you walked on and this is how you reciprocate! I’ll make sure you pay for what you have done and I’ll take away everything you hold dear Voldemort. For when you think you are winning, I’ll snatch away everything from you. I’ll make sure you both pay.” Rabastan roared at the top of his lungs and the rest of the inner circle quickly took their wands out.

The Dark Lord grabbed him by his hair entering his mind brutally and made sure to remove all information regarding his horcruxes. He would not have his insane ex-follower destroy his decades of planning. Rabastan fell to the floor unconscious and tired. For moments, Voldemort hissed in parseltongue making everyone shudder in terror. In one day he has lost two of his best pawns.   
Breathing heavily he said, “Put him in the dungeons. He will be sent to Yaxley once he proves he is no more danger to us.” Barty and Rodolphus took his body away.

“You may bury your sister as per ritual says, Narcissa.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Before turning though he focused his attention to the spy/follower, “Severus, make sure what happened today does not reach the ears of Dumbledore or you know the consequences.”

“Of course my Lord.”

Voldemort quickly apparated to his manor and reached his study with long strides. He reread the letter addressed to him by Lady Black and responded in an affirmative way. Leaning back in his chair, he replayed the day’s events and what all happened. To say that he wanted to know this Lady Black would be an understatement, he wanted to test her.

Lord Voldemort was definitely ready to meet Lady Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Lord Voldemort meets the infamous Daughter of Black.  
> Leave your reviews and let me know you ideas too!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Voldemort meets Lady Black... how does the meeting progress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I humbly apologise for the late update of the chapter. But here is the next chapter. 
> 
> I don’t own Harry Potter.
> 
> Good day to all!

MALFOY MANOR, WHILTSHIRE, ENGLAND

The floo roared with green flames indicating the arrival of the guests. Lord Voldemort moved to stand beside Narcissa, straightening his robes for what seemed to be like the hundredth time that morning. Narcissa smirked openly seeing at which the Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. She knew how anxious Lord Voldemort had been all week for this meeting. She had never seen him so reckless and after getting to know Elara personally, she wanted to see how these two people would come along.

The Dark Lord did not like the smug look on Narcissa’s face. Shrugging his shoulders he focussed his attention to the group of guests. First came Cassiopeia Black gracefully stepping out of the floo to be greeted by Lucius and Severus. Voldemort had purposely ordered Severus to attend the meeting instead of Rodolphus; he wanted to see which side the Potions master/spy was playing on in this war.

The next two guests were the most unexpected people he could have imagined- Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks. What in the blazes were the people of Dumbledore’s precious Order doing here?!

The husband and wife gazed at him with a look of suppressed fear but nodded in Severus’ direction as if already knowing that he would be present. Finally came Lady Black; the one person Lord Voldemort was looking forward to meet. It wasn’t every day the Dark Lord was impressed by anyone, but Elara Black definitely needed to be observed and assessed or so he thought. After all the woman had been the reason for the death of Bellatrix, one of the finest duellists’ in his ranks no matter how insane. Also he had lost Rabastan because of man’s crazy love issues. So yes, the Dark Lord needed to keep a check on Elara.

He watched as she gracefully stepped out of the floo. Her waist length wavy brown hair neatly tied in a braid. Just like that crimson orbs clashed with stormy grey ones making Lord Voldemort’s breath hitch. He moved forward to greet Madame Black and the Tonks’. As soon as he reached in front of Elara, he kissed the back of her hand in a formal greeting never breaking eye contact; this was power play, this was a quite warning on his behalf to Lady Black to not play with the devil or tests the water.

Elara searched the man’s face as her eyes fell on him. When she had arrived at the manor she had expected an old wizard in his 60s to be meeting and greeting them. But never in her thoughts she had she had wondered to be in presence of such an intimidating man looking in late twenties or early thirties; it was very silly of her, a mistake on her part. Of course the man standing in front of her was the Dark Lord, power practically radiating of him and she could sense the dark magic swirling around him like a cloak. No wonder the man had thousands of followers ready to die for him in the blink of an eye. 

But she was Lady Black and she would not show he slight uncomfortable feeling she felt in his presence, so Elara did what Arcturus had taught her; she looked him straight in the eye without a hint of fear.

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Lady Black. You have my word that no harm shall come to you or your guests whilst you are all are here today.” Voldemort spoke in a velvety smooth voice. He inwardly smirked when he saw the muggleborn bint Tonks and his wife tense up as he spoke.

Elara followed his gaze and understood. Inwardly rolling her eyes she too gave the oath,” And you have my word on behalf of acquaintances’ that they will not utter about you or your hiding place to any other soul.” Voldemort nodded in agreement, turned on his heel and left, expecting others to follow suit. Cassiopeia scowled at his behaviour but wisely kept her mouth shut. 

Entering upon the stupidly luxurious room, Elara took the seat between Cassiopeia and Andromeda; the Dark Lord watching her every move like a predator watching its prey before hunt. Once Narcissa ordered the elves for tea to be served, Elara took the opportunity to speak, “Thank you for accepting our request, Lord Voldemort. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Voldemort’s eyebrow shot up hearing the pleasant tone on her voice.

“I was very curious indeed to meet you and find out why my dear aunt was practically lusting after you for so many reasons, not to mention the fact that she was killing and torturing her own family for you. I must admit I’m not disappointed with what I see.” Elara said looking the Dark Lord up and down.

Cassiopeia smirked and sipped her tea as if nothing was wrong, as if her granddaughter not just passed an embarrassing comment to the most feared Dark Lord so casually. Narcissa too smiled while Severus had an amused expression on his face. When he had first heard about Lady Black he had wanted to thank her for taking the burden named Bellatrix off their shoulders, and now openly commenting on the Dark Lord’s looks; Severus was definitely liking her.

Lucius on the other hand was a choking fit clearly not expecting such an offensive comment on his Lord while Voldemort blinked a few times and tried very hard to hide the blush threatening to come on his cheeks Salazar! The nerve of this woman; she had commented and insulted him, The Dark Lord of all people, at the same time! And what was wrong with him? He hadn’t even known the woman for 5 minutes and he was already embarrassed and blushing. Dark Lords don’t blush!! 

He knew he was quite good looking and used the fact to his full advantage to get what he desired but never had anyone said anything like that on his face. Quickly hiding his discomfort he smirked in Elara’s direction, “I’m truly flattered that you find me up to your expectations, Lady Black. But give me one good reason why i shall listen to you when you have killed one of my comrades?”

“You and I both know that Bellatrix was more of a liability than an asset. Correct me if I’m wrong she would already have posed a problem to all of you.

Aunt Bella was chaos and you’ve been quite the opposite since your return two years ago. She would have been a thorn on your side since your agenda is to win the war politically and not mass slaughter. In fact you should be thanking me that I got rid of her.” 

It was quite for a moment before he spoke again, “I’m listening.”

“We heard about your obviously failed attempts to take over the ministry because of your little stunt and duel with Dumbledore earlier this year.” Cassiopeia said in a very sarcastic tone. For a moment Voldemort felt like a child being scolded by his mother for acting stupidly, which the Dark Lord didn’t like one bit; no one reprimanded the Dark Lord. Ignoring the sulking Dark Lord in front of her, Cassiopeia continued, “That is why we have come to offer a proposal.”

“Why offer the proposition to the Dark Lord and not the Leader of the Light?” Severus spoke for the first time, his gaze truly focussed on his fellow Order members. He had been shocked to see the Tonks’ family to be in attendance with Lady Black that day. Bu his reaction, Voldemort too was interested to get the answer.

“I had surprisingly in depth conversation with brother Draco during our short meetings. He shed light upon how you truly mean no harm to either muggleborns or Harry Potter, how you want a separation from muggle world totally, how you want to introduce muggleborns into our world earlier, how you want to build magical orphanages and primary schools. From what I’ve heard these ideas of yours to help our society develop are truly astounding.

I have no qualms against muggles mind that but I’ll not deny the repercussions of what can happen if the muggles find about our world. They can be ruthless bastards and with their technology developing so fast, wizards will not have a chance to stand against them in state of war. 

But people are starting to believe Albus Dumbledore and looking up to him just like they did earlier. With the light families firmly in his pocket and grey families and participating in the war you only have the Dark Sect at you side, and I don’t think people will believe anything said by a dark wizard or witch right now, even if it is for the betterment of the society.”

Every word she said was true. Since his return the Light families have sworn allegiance to Dumbledore and he too had lost many of his followers thanks to Azkaban. 

“What do you suggest we do then?” Narcissa asked.

“That brings us to the Proposal.” Cassiopeia said.

“We offer a marriage proposal for Lord Voldemort to Lady Black.”

The Dark Lord’s eye widened as his brain processed the meaning of the words. Narcissa inhaled sharply while Lucius and Severus looked gobsmacked. 

Madame Black continued in a clipped tone, “The Black Family never swore it’s allegiance to either you or Dumbledore in the last war. The family members who did however, are all dead, which means that despite being a Dark family we’re neutral.   
We can help you gain a new identity. You claim your inheritances, seats on the Wizengamot and carry out whatever plans you have for our society. We will help you in every possible way. In return we want you, the Leader of the Dark Sect swear protection to the remaining members of the Black family including the Malfoy’s, the Tonks’ and the Potter’s. Also we want your help in getting revenge and destroying Dumbledore.” When Cassiopeia was finished she looked at the Dark Lord sitting across from her expectantly. 

Lord Voldemort was in deep thought. The opportunity laid in front of him was too good to be true, but then the condition was demanding as well. Sure he wasn’t concerned about the Harry Potter problem anymore but to swear protection to his once nemesis would not be good for his reputation. He still had his doubts so he voiced them,

“Why Harry Potter?”

“Harry never wanted to participate in the war firstly. He hates that he is being forced to fight the most feared wizard with far more experience without any logical reason. And since Sirius’ death earlier this year the boy had grown resentful against Dumbledore.” It was Andromeda who answered as confidently as ever.

“Also Harry is a member of the family through grandma Dorea. I wouldn’t allow Dumbledore to use my cousin as a pawn in his game.” Elara spoke.

“Still doesn’t explain the presence of these two here.” Lucius said pointing towards his sister in law and her husband.

“We aren’t fools to realise that Dumbledore has been misusing his powers ever since the Order has reinstated the only things discussed is how to kill Voldemort and his death eaters. Many of the Order members are frustrated including Harry. Also the promises the Light’s Leader made to help the wizarding world haven’t been into action since he acquired the position of Chief Warlock. When we heard from Draco that you actually have plans to help muggleborns, half bloods and pure bloods alike, there wasn’t shadow of doubt where we wanted to stand.” Ted Tonks voiced his thoughts clearing all the confusion.

“And why the revenge against Dumbledore? From your tone it seems quite personal.” Voldemort leaned forward, elbows resting on knees while eyes glued on Elara.

“The two men who fired deadly curses at my mother that day in Diagon Alley weren’t death eaters. They were Dumbledore’s men. And also his failed attempts to murder me by sending assassins to kill me twice.”

Dumbledore wanted to kill you? Why?” Narcissa asked getting into his mother hen mode. Even the Tonks’ were shocked by this piece of information.

“We don’t know yet. We just knew who they worked for when uncle Arcturus caught them. It was several days of torture before killing them but they even they didn’t know the reason. The only work they had was to kill Elara in any way possible.”

“So when I attend my last year at Hogwarts this summer I want to ensure that the rest of my family remains safe and out of harms way.” The determination in her grey eyes fascinated Voldemort to no end. When he had first heard of Lady Black he had thought of a narrow minded woman just like other snotty purebloods. Instead a young woman with a fierce strength and passion to keep her loved ones safe sat across from him.

He had thought he’ll have to display his powers to prove his worth, instead he got praise for his idea of equality and a promise to be helped in times of need. In his opinion the marriage proposal was actually a bloody brilliant idea. It would not pose a threat when asked why protection to two Light Families was being given. Clearing his throat he asked Elara one last question, “Hypothetically if I agree to this alliance, how do you plan to get me a new identity? The Goblins aren’t helpful to two legged wand users.”

“Goblins demand respect and are greedy creatures. The unclaimed vaults in Gringotts are non-profitable to them and just using up their precious space. Share your ideas with them. Introduce the law of compulsory inheritance test for everyone, including the muggleborns that enter our world every year. When old vaults will be reopened their business will flourish. In return you can make you offer to be their ally.”

“That is actually a very good idea Lady Black.”

“Thank you Mr Snape.”

Everyone looked at the Dark Lord waiting for his reply. Elara was a bit tensed. If he agreed it would be beneficial to both of them, but if rejected the proposal her family would find itself in the middle of bloodshed. She had never even thought about marrying anyone, but when she realised this was the only way to protect her family, Elara had not hesitated to do what was right.

She was also worried about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. How would Dumbledore react to her sudden presence? She didn’t want to ponder over those thoughts for now. If required she would die happily to keep her family safe.

Voldemort stared intently at the young woman in front of him. Her brows were furrowed as he waited for his answer.

“I accept your proposal.” 

The relief that washed over her face and the genuine smile she wore was enough to make him realize that he took the right decision.  
Narcissa and Andromeda looked as if Christmas had come; well they had a wedding to plan! From the look on Severus’ face it felt like he approved of Lady Black completely. She had handled the situation so well. He had no doubt she would be perfect match for their Lord. And Severus believed that Lord Voldemort had already taken a liking to his future bride.

“How about we meet tomorrow to discuss the wedding date and other things?”

“That will be alright.”

Elara quickly took her departure to write to the goblins and arrange meeting with them. Andromeda, Narcissa and Cassiopeia remained to discuss the wedding details. Severus and Ted left to meet headmaster while Lucius took charge of the guest list. The manor suddenly filled with chatter and warmth. Lord Voldemort smiled genuinely as he thought of ways to destroy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: What is going on the Light’s side?
> 
> Leave your commnets and let me know you ideas too!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting of the Order..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I humbly apologise for the late update. Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all the readers for sticking up with me. Also thank you to all those who have left kudos and bookmarked the story. Also thank you for your comments.
> 
> I don’t own Harry Potter.
> 
> Good day to all!

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, SCOTLAND, GREAT BRITAIN**

Severus strode towards the headmaster's office where the Order meeting was taking place these days since no one could get access to No. 12 Grimmauld Place any longer. Seeing that the others were already present he quickly greeted them and stood at the corner of the room as always; the perfect place to observe each and every one.

"Where is Andromeda, my boy?" Dumbledore asked Ted in his grandfatherly voice as he started the meeting.

"She wasn't feeling well so she won't be joining us today. I'll fill her with the details later though." Ted lied through his teeth smoothly and Severus was impressed by the man's acting skills. He wondered if Dumbledore could see through his facade but the old buffoon bought the lie easily.

And of course, Severus knew where Andromeda was for she and Narcissa had practically made their lives a living hell since the announcement of the wedding. From dresses to flowers to cakes to decorations, and Salazar knows what not, both the sisters had been acting like spawns of the devil. He swore he hadn't been this exhausted in his entire life. So when the old coot called for an Order's meeting, he and Ted had jumped at their golden chance leaving behind a pissed inner circle and a horrified Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord was the one person who was the most uncomfortable in the whole situation though. The man hardly wore anything other than black robes but just the other day he had been tortured for 4 hours to shop for the perfect wedding suit.

Severus clearly remembered the pleading look in Voldemort's eyes to rescue him from the shopping spree but Narcissa's glare had shut him up eventually. Nymphadora and Draco had laughed at the Dark Lord's expressions; they had laughed at the greatest feared wizard and got away without any harm done only because Elara sent an encouraging smile in Voldemort's direction making him believe that he wasn't the only one going through the wedding torture. That made the Dark Lord smile in relief. Lucius though often pointed out how much their Lord blushed in the presence of his future wife.

And so no matter how much the wedding preparation was wearing them out they were happy; happy for their Lord who seemed to have found a strong and beautiful companion in the form of Elara. In Nymphadora's language, Severus totally shipped them.

The booming voice of headmaster brought him back to his current surroundings.

"Any word from the goblins, Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked with a sombre expression on his aged face.

"They refused to give any and all information stating it was against the privacy of their client," Kingsley replied. Severus caught the eyes of Ted. They were very much satisfied with how their plan was going. The meeting with the Goblins had gone incredibly, with the creatures more than willing to help Lord Slytherin and Lady Black. At first, they had been reluctant but when the Dark Lord explained his ideas along with offering a hefty amount of gold and promises of future business alliances, they had readily agreed.

Severus couldn't hide the satisfied glint in his eyes. The Blacks had covered their tracks very well, so well, in fact, the news of Bellatrix's demise was still a secret to the Wizarding World. Unknown to him his change of expressions was duly noted by the boy who lived who has been watching the Potions master very closely. Harry felt Hermione nudge him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I'll tell you later." Both Ron and Hermione understood.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the golden trio with a sympathetic expression on his face but Harry had a clue what this was all about.

"Harry my child, you have my deepest apologies but know that I have tried my very best to find a solution to this problem."

"What is it, professor?" Despite knowing everything Harry spoke with surprise in his voice; his acting skills getting better each day because of the Dursley's.

"Harry dear, when your godfather died he left everything he had, including the Black Family vaults and titles to you in his will. Also, No. 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher should have been rightfully yours according to hat Sirius testified in his last will."

"But?"

"But when we tried to get access to Grimmauld Place this summer we weren't able to apparate or floo there. It seems someone out of the Order got access to the wards and changed them. To solve the issue I went to the bank to clear it up but the goblins stated that Sirius' will had become null and void." Dumbledore explained to Harry with patience.

"But to get inside the house or get access to the vaults it has to be someone related to Black's right?" Hermione pressed the issue. They all had been curious to find the answer to this question.

"Yes, you'd be right my dear," Dumbledore said.

"This isn't good Albus. For all we could know, it could be someone from a Dark Family. The Blacks are a big family and have familial ties with almost half of the Wizarding Britain. They could use their money and stuff to their own advantage." Molly said with panic in her voice.

Severus frowned at this. It was accusing the whole Dark side of the Wizarding community without any proof. The golden trio didn't like her tone either but stayed quiet.

"Could it be the Malfoys?" McGonagall questioned without dropping a beat.

"It could be possible. Draco is a Black by blood through Narcissa and knowing Lucius Malfoy he would definitely want the title of Lord Black to be secure for his son." Dumbledore murmured with a scowl on his face. Severus tried very hard not to strangle the man right then and there. Lucius and Narcissa were his family and hearing such words against them made his blood boil in rage. Turning once again to Harry, Dumbledore said,

"I will keep looking into the matter. Draco isn't of age yet so he can't take the title of Lord Black. We will have to look how Lucius made the goblins slide onto his side and get hold of Sirius' will." The headmaster said in a final tone. Turning his attention to his spy he asked.

"Any word from Tom, Severus? Has he been the one to help Lucius in all this? Or any other plans he may have discussed?" every eye as on him now. Severus hated this, hated the moment when everyone looked at him like he was an abomination. He knew the Order tolerated him only because Dumbledore had vouched in his favour, but if given a chance they would throw him into the deepest cells of Azkaban; the distrust in their eyes always proves that.

"Nothing. He hasn't called me on his side for a while now. Nor there had been any other meetings. He's been very quiet all this time." As the words came out of his mouth he could see the relief wash over their faces. But somehow Dumbledore grew more worried; he knew a quite Voldemort was far more dangerous than the psychopath one.

"Just what are you up to Tom!" Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

As the meeting came to an end, Severus took the opportunity to go back home and relax before he gets dragged into another shopping trip. Feeling eyes on him he glanced back only to find Potter's scrutinizing gaze; Harry had been staring at him for a while now which Severus absolutely loathed.

Raising a questioning eyebrow and getting nothing but a blank stare in response, Severus was quick to turn around and leave. He didn't want to waste any more of his precious time than to solve the problems of the spawn of James Potter.

Harry frowned at Severus' retreating figure. Harry had a feeling that something wasn't right and as always he had a feeling that Snape was definitely hiding something.

"Mate are you all right?" Ron asked with concern lacing his voice. The whole meeting Harry had been distracted. Also, the fact that Voldemort wasn't planning anything yet to kill Harry or harm him in a painful way was somehow more terrifying for the green-eyed boy, keeping him on edge a lot. Ron and Hermione were worried sick. On top of that Dumbledore had thought it was a good idea for Remus to act as a spy in Greyback's pack! He had just lost Sirius if anything happens to Remus, Ron and Hermione knew it would be the last nail on the coffin. Their best friend had the tendency to take all the blame on him and hearing that damned prophecy in the Department of Mysteries just proved Harry right.

They didn't say it out loud but they missed their carefree and fun-loving Harry who wasn't drowning in his sea of responsibilities.

They were walking towards the Black Lake to spend some relaxing time when suddenly Ted Tonks came to the trio.

"Harry, wait! Hello Mr Weasley, Miss Granger."

"Mr Tonks?"

"Don't call Mr Tonks, Harry. It makes me feel really old." The trio looked at him weirdly.

"Anyway I wanted to ask how are you?" he asked him as they continued to walk towards the grounds.

"I'm good. I mean as good as I can be." Harry stumbled to choose the right words.

"If you say so. Andromeda misses you very much though, wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight. Ms Granger, Mr Weasley you two are invited as well."

"Thank you very much for the information Mr To... I mean Ted. We will definitely be there." Hermione accepted the invitation on the boys' behalf as well, no matter how odd the whole situation actually was.

"Great then. I'll see you all in the evening." Ted bid them farewell with a smile on his face.

"I told you something's not right. I saw him and Snape stealing glances in the meeting earlier."

"I second that," Ron muttered the frown permanent on his face.

"So what now? Should we tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"No, we go there tonight and see what the matter is. I'm not sure to trust Dumbledore just yet."

"Agreed." The other two replied in unison.

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets Elara and confusions are cleared. Will Harry agree to meet the Lady Black?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I humbly apologise for the late update. I've been struggling from a very hectic college schedule and a bad writer's block. But here is the next chapter. I sincerely hope it came out nice. Thank you to all the readers for sticking up with me. Also thank you to all those who have added the story on their favourite/following lists, and those who reviewed.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Good day to all!

**THE TONKS' HOUSEHOLD, CENTRAL LONDON, GREAT BRITAIN**

Harry looked around the apartment, observing and taking everything in. He along with Ron and Hermione had arrived for dinner, sharp at six. At the moment, Hermione was helping Andromeda at preparing dinner while Ron was in the living room, clearly impressed with the wonder known as 'Television'. Harry had taken the moment to look around and he admitted that the Tonks' owned a beautiful house; certainly very homely as compared to the Dursley's. The wall high glass windows gave a perfect view of Central London, while each wall was lined by family photos, paintings and what not. His gaze was fixed on a family photo; a young Nymphadora smiling widely as Ted and Andromeda kissed her on either cheek. It was a beautiful picture, full of love and happiness, and Harry wondered if he would ever get the chance to live a life like that.

The only time Harry had been happy, had been content was when his godfather was alive. Sirius had loved him like his own, lived Harry with every fibre in his being, but now he was gone. Of course, Harry still had Remus, but after Sirius' death his honorary werewolf godfather too was broken; broken after losing his brother and best friend.

"I was eight at that time," Nymphadora said as she came to stand beside Harry and relived the fond memory of that day. "It was the first time I went to the muggle zoo and I was so excited, particularly because I wanted to see penguins. Quirky little creatures they are, and so beautiful. So when I saw them, I totally lost my mind and started jumping like a kangaroo while laughing the whole time. Mum was excited too, you know, because she didn't visit Muggle places very much. And we were so engrossed in our shenanigans that we didn't notice this lady watching us. She approached dad and offered to take a family picture. it was so difficult for me to control my enthusiasm and not metamorphosis myself into a penguin right then." By the time she was finished, Nymphadora was lost in her own little world. It was one of those rare moments Harry had seen her without any trace of worry etched on her face.

"You do look cute in pigtails, Nymphadora." Harry teased his auror friend. And just like that, all the playfulness vanished in thin air.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Potter. Next time, I won't be so forgiving." Dora glared at Harry as her hair turned from playful pink from angry blue.

"I promise." Harry mock surrendered. His attention snapped to the muffled voices coming from the living room. "More guests?" He asked as Dora watched his expressions carefully.

"Yeah, come on."

As the duo entered the living room, Harry's eyes instantly landed on Draco and his face scrunched up in anger.

"What is he doing here?" Harry pointed a finger at the smirking boy.

"Hello to you too Potter, Weasley and Granger." Draco mock-bowed to the golden trio then turned to Dora and said, "you owe me three galleons. I won the bet."

The look of betrayal on Harry's face spoke a thousand words, and on the other hand, Ron exploded, "Are you conspiring against us? Are you guys in the Dark side now?"

"Ron calm down."

"No, Hermione! They betrayed Harry. Out of all the people they invite Malfoy whom we suspect to be the newest Death Eater. Merlin knows how long have they been going behind our backs."

"We haven't done anything to betray Harry's trust or put his life in danger. Believe us, Hermione." Andromeda said in a calm yet firm tone, trying to convince the only sane person of the trio.

"Come on Hermione, Harry. Let's get out of here." Ron moved towards the fireplace with Harry right behind him, but Hermione didn't budge from her place and stood defiantly, yet thoroughly embarrassed at her friends' outburst. The look of pure hurt that graced Harry's face would surely haunt her for days, Hermione knew that. But she wasn't going to leave the Tonks' household without getting reasonable answers, and so the bushy-haired girl was left all alone in a very awkward situation.

"Our apologies. We didn't know Draco's arrival would cause such a ruckus or I would have never him here with me." A soft voice broke Hermione's gaze from the fireplace and only then she realised that she had totally missed the other guest standing beside Malfoy.

"Forgive my brother for his manners. I'm Elara Black." Elara extended a hand towards the girl who looked pale as a ghost.

"Black?" Hermione's voice only came out as a whisper. She noticed the awkward smile on Elara's face at her sudden questioning tone.

"I'm really sorry I got lost there. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. I certainly have heard a lot about you." Elara gushed, and the instant blush creeping up on Draco's face certainly didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"You're Lady Black, aren't you?" No matter how hard she tries, sometimes it was difficult for Hermione to keep a filter on her mouth before asking questions. But Elara only laughed at her innocent curiosity and suggested a suitable solution.

"How about I explain everything to you while we sit in the living room?" Hermione readily agreed while Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief as she went to get some snacks. The Gryffindor chose to sit beside Dora, still a bit wary of the new Black which Elara perfectly understood, and didn't question. Her family reputation had been thoroughly thrashed in the past few years and she was going to make sure that the Black family get it's rightful glory back.

She patiently explained everything to the muggleborn witch and didn't hide anything from her - not even the sudden demise of Bellatrix Lestrange or Elara's marriage proposal to the Dark Lord. She believed that in order to win Harry on their side it would be best not to hide anything from him.

Hermione carefully listened to every word spoken. She would have scoffed at Elara had she truly been light and on Dumbledore's side. But there was something genuine about Elara's expression which made the bushy-haired girl believe her. Now she could see what the Tonks' were up to. They too were neutral, just like Ron and she. The news of Bellatrix's death caught her off guard; she wouldn't have believed it in a million years had Andromeda not backed the story up and told in detail exactly what had occurred. Hermione, though, was generally confused as to why did she thought about marrying the Dark Lord and wanted to ask her the same, but for now, she held her tongue.

"I believe what you said is true," she said as soon as Elara finished her explanation. This made a small smile instantly cover up the Black's face.

"Then I need your help to at least let me explain all of this to Mr Potter." Elara pleaded and Hermione agreed, but she made it perfectly clear that her loyalties lay with Harry and she would support his decision no matter what. She perhaps expected Elara to get irritated with her or ignore her words, but she got quite an opposite response.

"That is perfectly understandable, Miss Granger. You've known Mr Potter longer and better than any of us. I'm quite sure you are aware as to what is actually right for him and in his benefit." With those parting words, Hermione took her leave, mentally preparing herself at the outburst Ron and Harry were going to have at her decision.

* * *

** THE BURROW, OTTERY St CATCHPOLE, DEVON, ENGLAND **

When Hermione came back to the Burrow that evening, she expected a dramatic outburst from Ronald and some angry words like 'how could you do this, Hermione?' from Harry's side. Instead, she was given the silent treatment - the boys didn't even acknowledge her presence much less talk to her. The whole time she was given a cold shoulder, even Ginny saw to that. So after dinner, Hermione went straight to Ron's room to try and explain everything to them.

She stood at the doorway awkwardly for several moments before huffing an exasperated breath and walking right in. Ron was startled when he was suddenly pushed from his place on the bed with an impressive amount of strength.

"What are you doing, Hermione?!" Ron's voice came out as a squeak. Harry too was scowling; Ron and he were supposed to be angry at her, not the other way round.

"Honestly you two act so stupidly sometimes." She glared daggers at her two best friends.

"Us? Stupids? You are the one who chose to stay there after what they did!" Ron exclaimed.

"And what did the Tonks do, Ronald?" She counter questioned them.

"Didn't you see? Malfoy? Why would they invite him of all people at their place? It's clear that they trust him enough to reveal their safe place, which also means that they have met him quite a few times. What do we make about this situation then?" Harry voiced his thoughts. Hermione sighed and looked at them with such an irritated expression which Harry was sure could have beaten that of Snape's.

"Well, first of all, the Tonk's didn't invite Malfoy - he was there only to escort his cousin, whom I'm sure none of you noticed in your fit of rage. He was there only to drop off Lady Black and then he would have taken his leave." As soon as the word 'Lady Black' left her mouth, both their eyes widened comically.

"Did you just say Lady Black?" Harry asked and got an affirmative answer. "Tell us everything from the beginning." He told her and so Hermione did as she was asked. With every word she said, Ron's expression contorted from anger to confusion to absolutely ridiculous. Harry too was confused judging by the disbelief on his face. But she was actually stumped after hearing the news of Bellatrix's death - someone finally took revenge for his godfather's murder.

"Can we trust her?" Ron asked looking at his friends.

"Seriously, I don't know. She was polite and humble, yes, but her actual intention behind all this is unclear. We can't really say if she's good or bad and I don't want to trust anyone blindly, especially when the war is upon all of us." Hermione said, finally relieved that the boys at least understood her course of actions.

"What do we do then?"

"We meet her, of course, and then we decide." Harry said while his friends nodded in agreement.


End file.
